


Dirty Sexy

by platonic_ta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Don't know what to tag anymore, Fluff, M/M, akashi is a teacher, aoki - Freeform, aokise - Freeform, aominexkise, mentioned akakuro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonic_ta/pseuds/platonic_ta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise and Aomine… two boys with different characteristic. They met in the first day of school and their first impression was really bad. They bumped at the canteen and none of them wanted to apologize.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU SMELLED BAD! DON’T GET NEAR ME!” Kise wasn’t happy sitting next to Aomine in the class.</p><p>“YOU SMELLED TOO MUCH! HOW MUCH PERFUME DID YOU USE…” Aomine wasn’t the calm type.</p><p> </p><p>They argue everytime and hate each other just because of stupid and nonsense things….</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But… do they really hate each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first aokise fic, it's a three-shot^^
> 
> hmmm... i hope it will turn out nice, i already finished the outline of the whole fic, just need some time to edit it, i hope you'll be patient^^
> 
> hope you'll enjoy my amateur work~~~
> 
> comment and subscribe are welcomed ;))))

**Kise’s POV**

 

New school, new life…. I’m a highschooler already… I’m old. It’s really sad to leave my old school. I’ll miss my friends, senpai, and kouhai there. I promised them that I’ll go to this school, be a top student here and make my families and friends proud.

 

It’s kind of awkward because I haven’t had any friends here, this school is one of the most prestigious schools in the prefecture and I was the only one from my old school who passed the test. What will happen in my first day? I hope today will be a good day…. No bullies, no weirdos… I was waiting to meet cute and pretty girls in this school, with my face alone I wouldn’t be scared to hit any girl.

 

I walked heading to my classroom and someone just bumped into me hardly. It’s just like I bumped into a gorilla, his body was really hard like a rock and it caused me to fall. I turned to look at him and that person who bumped into me just walked away like nothing had happened.

 

“YOU!” I shouted madly, it’s not a good idea to pick a fight in my first day of school. I didn’t know why but I just stood up, walked to him, and pointed my finger on him.

“WHAT?!?” he’s a rude person, that’s what I thought at first, the way he shouted was really annoying. Did he know that he just did something wrong?

“If you bumped into someone, what do you have to say?” I tried to be calm so people around wouldn’t gather around us and watch us as if we’re on a chicken fight.

“No way… it’s not my fault anyway. You’re the one who’s not careful. You should apologize first” he looked at me with a lazy stare and I hated that look, he bumped into me and blamed me for not being careful? Haha… people are so unique these days.

“I WON’T! I DON’T WANT TO! It really wasn’t my fault…. Don’t you have any manner in the first place???” again I pointed at him, I didn’t know what had gotten into me, I thought that I had a bad mood.

“Hey, it’s just the first day in school, man….” is he a sloth? His behavior and gesture looked so lazy and uneducated. I thought this school would be full of young men and women who are passionate and study really hard to fulfill their dreams. When I looked at this person, I sighed and realized that earth is a wide place when you can find unique and amazing creatures.

“YOU MADE TODAY BECOMES BAD!”. I was really mad at him.

“YOU ALSO, LITTLE BRAT…” he replied and gave me a ‘tch’.

“Who’s the little brat? You think you’re that older than me?” I wondered if I could punch him on the face….

“Forget it, bye… I’m tired…”

 

Who is he? He’s rude and he’s really an asshole… I didn’t want to meet him again.

 

I went into my class and saw that my class already full of people. I usually sit in the front seat but I thought I wasted too much time because of that bastard. I looked for an empty seat and I found one. I went into the empty seat and realized that the one who sat next to me was…. THAT RUDE BOY?????

 

“You’re the same class with me???” I really wasn’t happy with that, I just sighed and put my bag on the table.

“I also don’t want to admit it…” he said hatefully, could he at least look at me when he’s speaking to me? That’s pretty rude to look away when a person is talking to you.

“Is there any other empty seat?” I shouted to the whole class, and the class suddenly got silent.

“No, there is not… Just sit next to me” he said, still not looking at me.

“I don’t want to!”

“If you want some fluffy chair then just sit on my lap” he tapped his hand on his lap.

“HEH??? Who wants to sit there huh??? Pervert” I made a grumpy voice and I thought that he laughed at me.

“Can you just sit down? The teacher will come soon” he said and I finally sat down on the chair.

 

Why it has to be him?

 

The homeroom teacher came into our class and we greeted him. The teacher was short and he has red hair. Hmmm… I thought he’s pretty young and handsome for a teacher. He took a chalk and wrote something on the board. ‘Akashi Seijurou’ that’s what he wrote.

 

“My name is Akashi Seijurou and I will be your homeroom teacher for a year. Just call me Akashi-san. By the way you also have a teacher named Kuroko Tetsuya who will teach Japanese, he’s my husband who’s way prettier than any girl so don’t ever try to flirt with him, especially you boys. If I see something bad, my lovely scissors will remind you, okay?” he smiled after he said those scary words, was he a psychopath? The teacher here is also unique eh…

 

The class was silent because of his horror speech…

 

“Students! You knew that you’re going to live in dorms, right?” the teacher finally broke the silent and asked.

“YES!” we all replied.

“Then I will tell you the sitting arrangement and the dorm arrangement. You’ll have a same roommate for the whole three years” he said.

“Aomine Daiki” the teacher said a name and that rude boy stood up, his name starts with ‘A’ and my name starts with ‘K’, it’s still too far, I wouldn’t be in the same room as him.

“Yay! I’m not going to share my room with annoying little brat!” that Aomine boy looked so happy, so did I.

“Aomine Daiki with….. Kise Ryota, one room” my jaw dropped. I was shocked. Why it had to be my name????

“Teacher, you meant that I will be in the same room with him for three whole years?” I stood up and asked, it’s actually a bit rude but whatever…

“Yes, why?” the teacher asked, he looked at both of us who had shown a bitter and unsatisfied face.

“Can you change that, Akashi-san?” Aomine begged.

“Please… I don’t want to sit next to that rude boy” I begged with my pretty eyes, not sure it would work on a male teacher though…

“You can’t do it, it can’t be changed… My order is absolute” The teacher smiled and I was scared at his evil smile so I couldn’t protest and just nodded.

 

We both gave up and followed his lesson until recess time.

 

 

**~Recess Time~**

 

“YOU SMELLED BAD! DON’T GET NEAR ME!” I yelled to him.

“YA! YOU SMELLED TOO MUCH! HOW MUCH PERFUME DID YOU USE…” he yelled back.

“You… dirty…” I commented.

“You… too clean… feminine… unmanly” he commented back.

“Do you want to fight?”

“Nope, I’m a gentleman who doesn’t fight girls”

“I’m a boy!” I said, it’s really tiring when I was addressed as a girl, why people often do that to me???

“I doubt that….” he said and left the class.

 

He’s such an asshole….

 

 

 

**Aomine’s POV**

 

Sitting next to him is really uncomfortable. We kept some distance and never speak to each other when the teacher was teaching. Really… this boy… or maybe this girl is really…. URGH….

 

**~After School~**

 

We went into our room in the dormitory and I met him again… of course… he shares his room with me. It will be annoying as hell. When we entered the room, we glared at each other with an ‘I-really-don’t-like-you ‘ expression. I went inside and the room is pretty good, the first thing that I looked for is… bed, then I saw bunk beds.

 

“I’ll pick the top!” he said loudly, his voice is really loud and high, just like a girl.

“NO! I want it too!” I wanted the top bunk too.

“I wanted it first!” he yelled back, he’s really childish and it’s kind of cute.

“You… do you know who I am???” I pointed at myself arrogantly.

“I DON’T KNOW! AND I DON’T WANT TO KNOW!!!” he shouted like a mad girl.

“Hey… calm down, kiddo…”

“I’m not a kid…”

“Whatever, you can get the top bunk… a gentleman should be the one who give a girl some chance…”

“I’m not a girl” he said. I thought that he really hated me.

 

As soon as we ended our little fight, I laid down on my bed and listened to music.

 

“You… won’t take a bath?” he’s unpacking his clothes then he asked me.

“I don’t really need it… There’s still tomorrow…” I curled to the side and kept playing with my cellphone.

“Disgusting…” he sighed and commented.

“It’s none of your business” I tried not to argue with him because damn… he’s like a whining mom.

“Of course it matters. We’re in the same room. I don’t like bad smell” he stopped unpacking his clothes for a while and went to me. He’s kind of annoying, I finally looked at him and said…

“Just take a bath first, I’ll shower after you”. He took a towel and walked grumpily to the bathroom.

 

I waited for him for 30 minutes… what the hell is he doing in the bathroom?

 

He finally came out after 40 minutes, OMG that’s too long…

 

“What were you doing in there?” I asked.

“Took a bath, of course….” he replied while drying his hair.

“It’s freaking 40 minutes long, dude…”

“It’s normal” he took his pouch and picked something like cream or whatever, then put it on his face. He really looked like a girl with his bangs clipped.

“It isn’t! And how many things you put on your face after bath? It’s too many”

“Now shut up and just shower” he said and kept prettying himself in front of the mirror.

 

 

 

**Kise’s POV**

  
I wore my clothes and after 3 minutes, the bathroom door opened. Really??? He finished showering? In 3 minutes? What kind of showering is that? A dog’s way of showering?

 

“Oi! You’re finished already? It’s freaking 3 minutes” I took my perfume and sprayed it on my neck and other place.

“This is how I usually shower…” he said, it’s just like an animal showering.

“Dirty, how can you shower with only 3 minutes…” I couldn’t believe that there’s a person like this.

“This is real man” he said with a low baritone voice, was he trying to be cool?

“Real man? Are you joking? You’re a real man? You must be kidding…” I put the perfume bottle on the table and took a comb.

“At least, I have a real man’s body” he said.

“What’s with the real man’s body huh?” I turned to him and I was startled a bit.

 

His body looked so good and beautiful, he doesn’t have white skin, but he has dark and alluring skin. It’s perfectly tanned, well-muscled and it’s really… sexy… wow… did my jaw drop?

 

My face looked so blank and my mind went somewhere and fantasized happily…

 

GOD! WHAT AM I THINKING!

 

 

 

 

 

“Ah… You fall for me, huh?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Kise's POV**

 

“Ah… You fall for me, huh?”

 

“HELL NO! YOU’RE KIDDING?” I actually couldn't hide that I was blushing a bit, I wasn't a good liar.

“Then you don’t want to see this?” he turned and showed his flawless back. I drooled, yeah… I drooled. I was speechless. Kise Ryota... why did you become so gay? I've known that I'm interested in both male and female but I needed to admit that man's muscles are so gorgeous.

“Finally I got one girl who admires my body… again” he said and laughed confidently.

“I'm not a girl! And I don’t admire your body! Just wear your clothes!” I tried to look away but I thought that there's a magnet in his body that attracted my eyes. He realized this and smirked.

“Okay girl…” he wore a tshirt then took his pants from the cupboard.

“I’m not a girl!” I was still embarrassed and my face just got redder.

 

He just wore his clothes, he didn’t wear any perfume or deodorant or something like that…

“Finished? You smell bad, use perfume” I took my perfume bottle and gave it to him.

“Don’t wanna…”

“Can’t you just do it?”

“I don’t wanna…”

“You dirty…” I mocked him and he looked at me.

“You clean…” he replied with an annoying tone.

“Wasn't that a compliment? It’s good to be clean"

“But you're too feminine. If you want to know how a real man is, look at me! you can smell men’s body in mine” was he a narcissist?

“Men don’t smell like that…” I said.

“Women fall for this masculine smell, including you…” he raised his eyebrow and I was startled, he really knew how to tease me.

“I’m not a woman and I hate you!” I said and left the room, if I stayed in that room, i would have a bad mood again and it's stressful.

I had no idea where to go avtually but then I decided to go to a supermarket buying things like instant ramen and something like that, how can I forget to buy basic things for daily life??? I live alone and need to take care of myself, why was I so stupid... Now I should buy many things.

 

When I went inside the room, Aomine was watching TV. I just walked into kitchen and I heard his stomach making ‘hungry’ sound. So… he’s hungry? Because the sound was pretty loud, he looked embarrassed and tried to focus on the TV.

“You bought some food?” he asked while switching channels.

“Yeah why? I’m not a generous type who likes to give” I filled the pan with water and turned the stove on.

“Oh… okay” he said and went back to watch TV.

 

While I was waiting the water, I opened a cup of ramen… But then I thought… should I make another one for him? No… he’s an asshole… but… he’s hungry. I just can’t let someone feel hungry when I’m full. Then I opened another cup of ramen. I poured the water into ramen cups and brought them to the living room. I sat beside him on the sofa and put the ramen on the table.

“Here… eat this…”

“You said that you don’t like to share…”

“It’s okay…” I said and tried to look away and focus on the TV.

“Thank you” he said sweetly. Hmm... I needed to admit that he sounded so sweet when he said thanks. It’s the first time I heard 'thanks' from a bastard like him. My lips unconsciously formed a little smile, I don't know why.

“But this doesn’t mean that I forgive you… I still hate you…” I said to him.

“Okay okay, I hate you too…” he replied while cooling down his ramen.

I eat a little quickly and I wasn’t careful, the ramen fell and it’s freaking too hot. The water is still hot as hell and I screamed. Kise you such a moron...

“Kise! Are you okay?” he was panicked. I looked dumb but he looked way dumber with that clueless face. Ahh!!! I forgot to buy tissues, stupid me. It's too weird to use doormat to wipe your skin and clothes. He suddenly took of his t-shirt and tried to wipe some water from my clothes and skin. WHOA WHOA WHAT??? This was too extreme, didn't he feel weird doing this?

I watched him drying my clothes with his clothes and I blushed slightly. His body is gorgeous and I kept staring at that naked top. Why did he suddenly change into a caring person… Is he sick? It's really a creepy behavior coming from him.

“Change your clothes, but if you’re still hungry, eat mine…” he gave me his ramen and sat down beside me. This is beyond awkward…

I was spazzing about something until I forgot to cool down the ramen. The ramen burned my mouth and I screamed. Again… Aomine was panic.

“Are you okay? You need to cool it down first… moron” he said wiping my mouth with his clothes. I didn't really care about wiping my mouth with clothes, the problem here is my red face oh why did I become like this?

“Sorry if it’s disgusting, we haven’t bought any tissues…” he said and went to bedroom to change his shirt.

“Oh it’s okay. As long as it’s urgent…” I said.

 

The whole night was really…. AWKWARD

 

 

 

**~Morning~**

 

I woke up and Ahomine wasn’t here. Maybe he went into the class early. I took a bath and dressed. I picked up my backpack and went into the school building. I went into the class and unconsciously took the seat next to him even though there’s still the other chair. His backpack was here already but the person wasn't here

“HEY!” he came into the class.

“What?”

“Nothing…”

“What time did you leave?”

“7?”

“You haven’t taken a bath?”

“Not yet, why?”

“Disgusting…”

“Why do you even care, huh?” his words were really hateful.

Is this really the Aomine who made me blushed madly last night. Is this really that creepily caring Aomine. How could he change 180 ̊ again…

 

 

Akashi-san entered the class and the class was suddenly silent. Everyone fears Akashi-san especially the boys. The girls really admires Akashi-san because ya... he's an ideal type.

"Now, everyone submit your homework to me" Akashi-san said and I took my book from my bacpack.

"Was there any homework?" Aomine asked me and I sighed.

"You were sleeping yesterday eh?"

"WHAT??? Why didn't you tell me anything?" he tried not to talk too loud.

"You didn't ask"

"At least tell me something" he must be in panic, I knew that he didn't know there was homework but I didn't tell him anything haha. Everyone submitted their book on Akashi-san's table but Aomine didn't move from his chair and looked down.

"Aomine, why don't you submit your work?" this teacher's voice was really scary and intimidating.

“I’m sorry, Akashi-san. I didn’t make it” this was the first time I saw him looking down and talked with a low and polite voice.

“Why?” damn this teacher was way too creepy, he only asked about the reason, but that evil smile wasn’t so necessary.

“I’m sorry, I was sleeping on the class yesterday” I thought he would make up beautiful lies but he actually told the teacher honestly.

“Aomine Daiki, stand outside the class as a punishment. After this, I don’t want to see something like this anymore, understand?”

“Yes, Akashi-san” the whole class replied seriously with flat tone, they must be scared of Akashi-san

“Aomine’s roommate?” Akashi-san mentioned and I immediately stood up.

“Yes sir?”

“You also stand outside, as a roommate it’s also your responsibility to remind him” my eyes widened. After Akashi-san said that, I looked at Aomine who was still standing and he was giggling happily. Urgh, this man…

 

Ahomine and I stood outside the class as a punishment.

“It’s your fault!” it’s not wrong if I blamed him for this.

“You should care a little about me”

“Why should I care???”

“Because the almighty Akashi-san said that” then I was speechless.

When we’re on our punishment, Kuroko-sensei walked through the class and saw us outside.

“Good morning, Kuroko-sensei” we both greeted him and he looked at us.

“Aomine-kun, Kise-kun? Why are you standing outside? Is this a punishment from Sei-kun?” Kuroko sensei asked us.

"Sei-kun?" I didn't know who this 'Sei-kun' was.

"Ah, I mean Akashi-sensei" he said.

"Yes, Aomine didn't do his homework and I'm punished too" I explained to Kuroko-sensei.

"Oi Kise, it's also your fault, you didn't tell me anything" he didn't want to be the only one who's wrong.

"Just be patient, Akashi often does that" Sensei told us.

"Sensei... how could you marry that..." Aomine didn't finish the sentence because the door suddenly opened.

"Tetsuya, what are you doing?" that red haired teacher came out.

"Nothing, just continue your class, Sei-kun" Kuroko-sensei was pretty for a man and he has sweet voice, no wonder Akashi-san likes him.

"What are you thinking about, Kise Ryota? Don't you dare to think about Kuroko" damn this teacher is a fortune-teller.

"What're you saying Sei-kun, they're nice boys" Kuroko-sensei said.

"Okay, but I'll keep my eyes on you guys. I'll be back to class, see you at lunch time" suddenly Akashi-san pecked Kuroko-sensei's cheek and we were both speechless, so awkward that I couldn't react. Did they know that there were two students in front of them?

"Sei-kun, we're in school" Kuroko-sensei's face turned really red and Akashi-san went into the class. Kuroko-sensei also left after that, leaving two awkward boys outside the class.

 

The punishment time ended as the bell rang, we once again apologized to Akashi-san and he left the class.

 

 

 

**~Lunch Time~**

 

I went into the canteen while cleaning and cutting my nails. I haven’t taken care of my nails for one week. I cut my nails while walking. It’s getting more crowded and I felt that I bumped into someone then stumbled.

I felt a pairs of arms caught me and prevented me from falling. I looked up and I saw that it’s Aomine.

“Are you okay? You shouldn’t take care of your beautiful nails while walking… in the crowd” he said that with a sweet low voice.

Was this really Aomine? Did he change his personality every one hour? There was an awkward silent because he didn't let go of me and I stupidly looked into his eyes, what a drama~

“Let go of me!” I got up because I was embarrassed, it’s freaking crowded here.

“When you’re prettying up your nails, you need to be careful of yourself” he said and left.

 

 

 

**~In The Class~**

 

“Ah… difficult. Why I have to study mathematics? I don’t even want to know it” he complained.

“I'm also not good in math. Maybe we should ask Akashi-san" I said and he glared at me.

"Are you serious?! I don't want to deal with him again. We should just ask Kuroko-sensei who is waaaay nicer than that red haired teacher" he said.

"Are you serious?! If we ask Kuroko-sensei for a private lecturing and Akashi-san knew about it, I'm sure that we will hear 'Haven't I told you not to bother my Tetsuya. Why don't you ask your friends about it. You only want to be close to Tetsuya, right?' There's no way we can do it, Aomine-kun" I said that and he laughed freely.

"Haha! That's right! That teacher is really a weird one haha!" I smiled a bit when I saw him laughing, he actually looked nice when he's smiling.

"You should smile like that more often" I said quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing"

His phone rang and he looked it up then he was shocked.

"Akashi-san said that he want to meet me now in his message. Is this teacher a fortune teller who knew that he's being talked????" he showed me the message on his phone.

"Then, you should go now!!!" I said and he ran.

 

 

 

**~In The Dorm~**

 

What should I wear for tonight’s party? Yeah, there’s a welcoming party for the first year students. When I was busy searching for good clothes, Ahomine just laid comfortably on his bed.

“You didn’t prepare your clothes?”

“I’ll just wear t-shirt and jeans”

“It’s party, you should wear formal clothes”

“I don’t have those kinds of clothes”

“Then I’ll lend you mine. I brought so many clothes. I know that it will look good on you”

“Why do you become so nice towards me? Do you like me?” he asked shamefully.

“NO! I just... just... can’t stand seeing someone wearing weird clothes in a party” I stuttered a bit.

“Lies… You just want to make me look good, aren’t you?” his smirk was pretty annoying.

“NO! I said no! Just get change quickly!” I threw my clothes to him then he went into the bathroom to change his clothes.

After a couple of minutes, he came out with suit which I prepared. I knew it would look good on him. Just look at it, he’s really handsome with those clothes. I just couldn’t help but only stared on him. He’s such a handsome creature.

      

 

                                                                                      

“I know you’ll be like this again. You fell for me again! Am I that handsome?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second chapter woohoo!!! the next chapter will be the last chapter...
> 
> please wait for it~~~
> 
> Comments are welcomed, thanks for reading^^


End file.
